Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device that can provide DRM content, and more specifically an electronic device that can dynamically generate and provide DRM content and a method for providing the DRM content by the electronic device.
Digital Rights Management (hereinafter, referred to as “DRM”) refers to a technology that protects rights and interests of a content provider to prevent illegal copying, and collectively supports an entire process from content generation to distribution and management, such as use fee imposition and payment settlement services. The DRM includes all of a digital rights management technology allowing users to legally use contents and to pay an appropriate fee for the contents, software and a security technology for copyright approval and enforcement, and a payment and settlement technology. Currently, the DRM contents to which the DRM technology is applied have been widely used for various contents widely transmitted to users through a network or the like.
However, when providing DRM contents, if the DRM contents of original contents are generated and stored in advance, a lot of storage space is required, and some DRM contents may not have been generated to provide to individual users. Further, when DRM contents are generated specifically for a user, there is a disadvantage of extra time taken in providing the DRM contents.